


What He's Going Through

by bastardcosmonaut



Category: The Left Hand of Darkness - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Smut, it's been a while since I read this book, so some things might be inaccurate or not true to the source material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardcosmonaut/pseuds/bastardcosmonaut
Summary: I wrote this for an informal smut-writing contest me and my roommates had. My boyfriend's writing piece was declared "best written" but mine was declared "hottest". Anyway Genly helps Therem through his kemmer. Enjoy nerds.
Relationships: Genly Ai/Therem Harth rem ir Estraven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What He's Going Through

Genly awoke to feel something warm pressed against his back. He leaned into it at first- it was a welcome source of heat in this freezing landscape, which the tent did little to shield him from. Then he came to his senses and sat up. Pressing against him was Therem, still asleep. His eyes were tightly shut and he was making little noises, quiet whimpers and moans in his sleep. 

Ah. Genly put it together. His companion was going through kemmer. He had an urge, however fleeting, to wrap his arms around Therem, provide whatever assistance he could, but no, he couldn’t, Therem was too proud, and anyway, he wouldn’t want that. He gently shook him awake.

Therem opened his eyes, and fixed them on Genly. His pupils dilated and he made a small noise of embarrassment in the back of his throat.

“Genry, I am sorry, I do not know what to say.”

“It’s… It’s okay, Harth. I cannot imagine what you are going through right now.”

“Therem.” Therem said abruptly. “Call me Therem.”

“Okay.” Genly flushed at the intimacy of it. “Well, Therem, is there, anything at all I can do to help you?”

Therem turned his head away. He said, in a voice nearly inaudible, “Can you hold me?”

“Pardon?” 

“No, no, nevermind, I’m sorry, forget I said anything, of course you don’t want to-” Therem stammered. Genly cut him off.

“Therem, I will hold you.” 

“You will?” Therem could hardly contain the emotion in his voice- a mixture of delight and relief. 

“Of course.” Genly said, “if it eases your burden.”

Therem scooched forward apprehensively. He settled with his arms around Genly’s neck, and Genly’s around his waist. 

“Is this okay?” He breathed.

Genly nodded. “Yeah.” He said.

God, Therem was… warm. Very warm. And as much as Genly tried to keep his more… personal feelings at bay, he couldn’t help but notice something hard poking him at his stomach.

He couldn’t pretend that he didn’t have feelings for Therem, at least not to himself. But he always assumed that Therem would want nothing to do with him in this way. But now, with his companion trembling in his lap, he wasn’t so sure.

Oh, no. Wait. That wasn’t trembling. Therem was gently grinding himself against Genly’s stomach. Did he think Genly couldn’t notice? Or was he too far gone to care? Genly’s dick stirred to life as well, and he heard Therem’s breath catch when he noticed. 

“Therem?” Genly asked, placing a hand on his hip. “Would you like me to… touch you?” 

Therem whimpered in embarrassment, hiding his face in Genly’s shoulder. Then, he whispered, “Please.”

Genly reached under Therem’s tunic, and under the waistband of his trousers. He felt around for a second before grasping Therem’s hard, throbbing cock. Therem gasped and tensed up.

“Are you okay?” Genly asked, worried he had hurt him. 

“Yes.” Therem gasped. Genly moved his hand up, the anthropologist in him noting that Therem was uncircumsiced. Kaharth must not have a circumcision custom. He ws distracted from his musings by a comparatively loud moan from Therem, and a “Please. More.” spoken through gritted teeth.

Genly sped up, and Therem’s hips started bucking. Karhidish poured from his mouth, and while Genly couldn’t understand it, he could identify his name in the string of gibberish and moans.

Therem, perhaps unintentionally, had started grinding himself against Genly’s cock. Genly closed his eyes, and concentrated on what he was doing with his hand. This was not about him. He was simply helping out his companion, nothing more.

“Genry… ah… I’m close.” Therem gasped. Genly caught his breath. There were a couple more seconds of frantic thrusting and then Therem came with a sharp cry. Semen shot out of his cock, some landing on Genly’s cheek. 

Genly moaned, and then, without warning, he came as well, his untouched cock thobbing between them.

Therem was breathing hard. He looked gorgeous like this, Genly thought, all exhausted. Then he wrapped his arms back around Genly. 

“Thank you.” He said in a small voice.

For a second, Genly struggled for words. Finding them, he whispered “Of course.” into Therem’s ear.

They stayed like that until the sun came up.


End file.
